


Distractions

by Luna_rose140



Series: Professor [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Reader has been have trouble sleeping and she drifts off in professor Hiddleston class.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> hey look more

7:45am you sit patiently waiting for Professor Hiddleston to arrive. Most days you arrive 15 minutes before class. He’ll ask you how you are, obviously still worried about your panic attacks. Today you sit alone in the lecture hall. You check your phone again. 7:52am. You start to wonder if class is cancelled. The slamming of the door awakens you from your thoughts. Professor Hiddleston stands there, sweat beading on his brow.

“(Y/N). Hello, where is everyone?” He asks, trying to catch his breath. You shrug you shoulders. He leans against his desk. The door opens once more and people start to file in. The clock on the wall read 7:59. Professor Hiddleston then starts up his laptop and starts the lecture. You slide down in your seat and listen to his soft voice drone on. Suddenly you are reminded of the lack of sleep over the weekend as you feel yourself drift off. 

You wake to a soft shaking of your shoulder. You slowly open your eyes to see familiar sharp blue ones. You sit up quickly reminded that you slept through class. Professor Hiddleston is sat next to you and realize you’re not in the classroom anymore. You’re on an ottoman, in a room you’ve never seen before. 

“It’s alright (Y/N) we’re in my office, better a couch than a wooden chair.” He says smiling. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” You say, yawning slightly.

“You seemed peaceful. Plus you are one of my best students I know you’ll be fine missing one lesson.” He says. You nod, still waking up.

“(Y/N) are you sleeping well?” He asks. His question catches you by surprise, suddenly you are wide awake. You turn to meet his concerned gaze. You shake your head, knowing your answer will only cause him to question you more.

“What is it? Your anxiety? Because I can lower your workload. Your home life? I know I shouldn’t ask about that. I can’t help but be worried for you (Y/N)” He says babbling on. His eyes searching for an answer in yours. You stay quiet for a moment, knowing you will have to answer his questions. You contemplate running and not looking back. Expressing your feelings to another person wasn’t really your forte. 

“You’re right professor honestly it shouldn’t be any of your concern, but you being someone who has seen me at my lowest. You deserve to know. The reason I’m not sleeping is that recently I have become more and more stressed with all my tests coming up. Plus my home life isn’t too great. I dread going home everyday. There I am only met with hate and bullying.” You say as the tears start to fall freely. You feel his hand grace your shoulder. Suddenly you are pulled into a hug. His arms wrap around you, making it seem like nothing can ever hurt you again. You cry into this shoulder. His hand makes its way into your hair, and starts to whisper that everything will be okay. After what seems like forever his grip on your hair loosens and you sit back. 

“I-I should go.” You stutter out. He nods. You stand and start to search for your bag. Almost tripping over it you grab it from the floor. You stand back up and professor Hiddleston in standing against the doorframe. His gaze lingers as you walk towards him. God if this man knew what his staring did to you. You curse yourself for the 3rd time that day. He was your teacher nothing more, not like could ever be anything more. 

“You seem lost in thought (Y/N). Anything to share with the class?” He says and you chuckle. You stop about a foot away from him. Due to you always sitting in the 4th row you realize you have never realized how tall he was. Well compared to your 5’6” self. He calls your name again, drifting you from your thoughts. He just smiles at your sudden confusion. He just smiles. 

“Sorry sir just thinking.” You say, feeling your cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. He continues to smile. You now wonder what thoughts race through his head. You reach for the door handle and start to turn. His hand suddenly comes down to stop you from opening the door. Before you can process what is happening his hands cup your face and he meets your lips with a kiss. Unsure what to do you stand frozen for a moment. Realizing that you aren’t kissing back he pulls away. 

“Shit. I’m sorry (Y/N).” He starts. Finally bring your thoughts together you put your bag down. You walk towards him and grasp his face in your hands. His eyes seem puzzled. You don’t say anything as you bring his lips down to yours once more. Wrapping his arms around you he pulls you close. His tongue pushes into your mouth and you just relax into him. Pulling your hands around to grasp at his hair you find yourself being pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss. He suddenly lifts you and sets your body down onto the ottoman. His legs graze across your womanhood as you bit back a moan. You can’t remember the last time someone made you feel like this. His hands wander down to the hem of your shirt. His slim fingers grazing your midriff pulled you but from the lustful haze. You pull away and suddenly your head was clear from the desire from seconds before. His lips start to travel down your cheeks and onto your neck. 

"Sir need I not remind you that actions such as these could prove distasteful consequences on the both of us." Your voice quivering as his lips continue to softly kiss at your neck. He mumbles a response that remains unacknowledged and muffled. You start to think that what is happening is a good thing that your affection for him was not one sided. He pulls his head up and reattaches your lips once more. Dismissing all thoughts of worry you melt into his embrace. 

A soft knock on the door brings to two of you from the blissful moment.

"Professor Hiddleston?" A voice calls through the door. The professor turns to the sound. He gathers himself and walks to the door. He puts his finger to his lips, displaying for you to stay quiet. You nod as he turns the knob.

"Hi professor. Um I was just wondering if (Y/N) was alright?" The voice says on the other side of the door. You recognize it as one of your classmates, Riley. Tom doesn't say anything. You can tell he is shocked by the question.

"I mean she fell asleep and All in class and I was wondering if she was alright." Riley explains.

"Oh yes. Well as Ms (Y/L/N) explained to me, it was that she had not had her daily cup coffee yet this morning." Tom gracefully lies. You hear Riley make a noise of understanding. You then assume he waved goodbye, because professor Hiddleston then shut the door. 

"Telling lies are we now professor?" You ask timidly, and he chuckles at your reddening cheeks.

“Only for you, darling,” he says, and he advances toward you. His body once again covers yours, and brings his face down to meet yours. His mouth melted so easily against your own, pulsing and sucking on your lips as if they were a delicacy made specifically for his enjoyment. Slowly his lips began to make their way down over your neck onto your collarbones, licking and biting their length as he drew his hands down onto your waist. A delicate moan escapes your lips and he chuckles slightly. Seeming to be hasty searching for something, his lips scatter kisses across your neck. Your lips let a louder moan escape as he bites down softly on the soft flesh of your neck. you writhe against him, remembering not a time that someone made you feel this good. After what seems like you'd been there for no less than 30 minutes you both pull away. 

"That was quite exquisite darling. Perhaps we could do this again. Though maybe somewhere more private." He says. You nod, still trying to find your breath.

"That would be great professor." You say, after catching your breath. You fix your top and grab your discarded bag.

"Please (Y/N), call me Tom." He's says, still sat on the ottoman. You walk back over and softly kiss him.

"Alright, Tom. I'll see you in class on Wednesday." You say exiting his office. The 10 minute walk back to your dorm is exhilarating. Yet odd at the same time. Entering your building, you feel your phone buzz. Upon further inspection it's an email from Tom.

 

(Y/N),

Perhaps we could continue our little meeting this weekend. Come by my flat on Saturday around noon.

Tom.

At the bottom he leaves his address. You smile to yourself as you enter the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally they're together.


End file.
